Modern vehicles, such as aircraft, often include head-up displays (HUDs) that function to provide images and/or symbology on a transparent display such that it overlays the real-world elements in the environment viewed through the display. As such, HUDs enable a pilot or operator to view the exterior of the vehicle with enhancements from the information presented on the display. As an example, since the HUD is viewed with the surrounding scenery, such systems enable the pilot to view primary flight information in a manner that limits head-down time.
HUDs have been utilized in different forms. Traditionally, a “fixed” HUD includes a display that is incorporated into, or proximate to, the windshield of the aircraft. A near-to-eye (NTE) display is a HUD with a display in close proximity to the user's eye and in a fixed position relative to the user's head. As examples, NTE displays may include helmet-mounted-displays (HMDs), head-mounted-displays (also HMDs), or head-worn-displays (HWDs). Each type of HUD has advantages and drawbacks, and designers continue to develop improvements to aircraft display systems to enhance situational awareness, operational safety, and efficiency.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to improve HUD systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.